to Tame a Bear
by LaFolleLongue
Summary: Il n'y avait pas de place pour lui en tant qu'humain dans la civilisation. Abandonné de tous, il est devenu un ourson...
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteure :** **LaFolleLongue**

 **Genres :** Famille & Romance

 **Couple : **Indéterminé, mais ce sera un **Slash/Yaoi**. **HOMOPHOBE S'ABSTENIR** , pour les chapitres à venir.

 **Rating : **T

 **Disclaimer :** **J.K Rowling & Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 _ **to tame a bear**_

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Narration normale | « **Dialogue** » | _« Pensée »_

* * *

Vernon faisait comme tous les matins avant d'aller travailler, c'est-à-dire lire son journal sur le canapé devant sa télé, quand une lettre sur la table basse attira son attention. Il se baissa pour l'attraper, déchira l'enveloppe et déplia le papier. C'était une invitation ainsi que quatre billets pour l'Amérique du Nord. Heureux, il appela sa femme, Pétunia qui se précipita vers lui.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu te mets à crier ? Le** _ **monstre**_ **a encore fait des choses** _ **anormales**_ **?** Demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Harry, qui déglutit faiblement en faisait la vaisselle, debout sur un tabouret.

– **Non !** s'exclama l'homme. **Nous allons en Amérique du Nord ! Mon patron vient de m'envoyer une lettre. Apparemment, nous sommes invités à une réception afin de fêter les 50 ans de l'entreprise. Chaque employé et leur famille doivent y assister. Les billets ainsi que le séjour sont offerts !**

– **Bien, mais il semble que tu oublies un point très important. Qu'allons-nous faire du** _ **monstre**_ **? Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ici, sinon les voisins vont jaser. Et il est hors de question que nous engageons un babysitter pour ce garnement,** elle pointa du doigt le petit qui sursauta, **tu m'entends !**

– **J'avais oublié ce léger détail** , commença-t-il en grognant. **Aussi loin que l'idée me répugne, nous allons devoir l'emmener avec nous.** Il sortit les billets de l'enveloppe et poursuivit : **il serait impoli de refuser et il y a suffisamment de billet pour nous tous.**

– **On pourrait abandonner** _ **l'anormal**_ **dans un orphelinat sur le chemin et emmener Marge à la place,** pesta sa femme.

– **Ne prenons pas de risque pour le moment.** À l'expression choquée de Pétunia,il continua : **au moindre faux pas là-bas, je ne le raterai pas. Je t'en fais le serment. »** Il acheva son discours avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu, satisfaisant son épouse qui lui offrit un sourire en retour.

La date du voyage approchait à grand pas, améliorant l'humeur des habitants du 4 Privet Drive. Sauf peut-être pour le petit Harry, alors âgé de 8 ans. Sa famille lui menait la vie dure. Avant de pouvoir partir, sa tante voulait s'assurer personnellement, que chaque recoin de la maison soit propre et brillant, jusqu'à en voir son propre reflet. Sans oublier que le garçon devait aussi cuisiner du matin au soir, entretenir la cour pour ne pas avoir une jungle à son retour et faire les bagages.

Chose difficile avec son cousin, qui prenait une joie immense à le ralentir dans cette tâche. Il voulait emmener avec lui la moitié de sa chambre, alors qu'il n'y avait pas assez de valise pour la place nécessaire. Une raison idéale pour se faire punir selon son oncle, qui s'était défoulé sur lui lorsqu'il fut rentré en voyant que les bagages n'étaient toujours pas prêts.

Le jour J, Harry mit seul, toutes les valises dans leur voiture, alors que son oncle klaxonnait en continu, s'impatientant.

« **Dépêche-toi ! Je ne veux pas finir en retard à cause de toi,** _ **garçon**_ **!** »

Ce dernier lâcha un soupire. Depuis qu'il était petit, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa famille lui vouait une haine aussi intense. Toujours obéissant, il suivait tous les ordres à la lettre. Pourtant les insultes persistaient. À force il y était habitué maintenant, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait se plaindre. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'en Amérique il pourrait rencontrer des gens sympathiques pour une fois. Enfin, seulement si son cousin restait à plus de 5 mètres de lui…

Dire que le voyage se fit sans trop de peine, serait un euphémisme. Étant en public, les Dursley se tenaient à carreaux, voulant garder l'illusion de la petite famille parfaite. Visiblement, le message n'était pas passé dans le cerveau de Dudley, qui lui, préférait ennuyer son cousin, sous les yeux approbateurs de ses gardiens. Voyant que Harry ne recevait pas ses blagues comme il l'entendait, le baleineau se mit en tête de rendre sourd le reste de l'avion. Beuglant à qui voulait l'entendre, c'est-à-dire personne, qu'il mourrait de faim et que la nourriture de l'avion ne ravivait pas ses papilles subtiles. Au bord de perdre leurs tympans, les hôtesses de l'air tentèrent de le calmer avec des sucreries, sur lesquelles le joufflu s'y pressa comme un porcelet. Le reste du vol, se passa dans la tranquillité et sans plus aucun incident.

Une fois arrivée à l'aéroport, les Dursley prirent leurs bagages, un taxi et se dirigèrent vers leur hôtel 3 étoiles, lui aussi inclus dans le séjour. Il n'avait certes, que 3 étoiles, néanmoins il en avait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que votre boulot vous offrait un voyage, séjour compris, sans payer aucun frais tout de même.

La famille ne restait que pour une semaine. La réception ayant lieu le lendemain, dans un des manoirs du Big Boss, proche des hautes montagnes rocheuses.

Pétunia ne perdit pas son temps. Directement, elle emmena son Dudlynouchet faire les magasins, dans le but de lui acheter un costume. Il fallait qu'il soit présentable et se mette sur son trente-et-un pour le jour J. Elle dut s'y contraindre d'y aller avec le monstre pour l'aider à porter ses achats.

« _Que c'était bon d'avoir un monstre sous la main !_ » Pensa-t-elle.

La petite fratrie rentra dans l'un des magasins les plus chics de la ville. De suite, un vendeur les salua :

« **Bonjour Madame, cherchez-vous quelque chose en particulier ?** Demanda-t-il poliment, avec un fort accent américain, le tout, en souriant.

– **Bien sûr** , répondit-t-elle, charmée en lui rendant son sourire. **Pourriez-vous trouver quelque chose d'élégant pour mon Dudlynouchet ?** »

Le jeune homme examina attentivement Harry d'un œil critique. Ces vêtements trois fois trop grands pour lui ne lui convenaient pas du tout. Le gamin flottait dedans ! Les couleurs choisies ne faisaient rien pour mettre en valeur ses yeux émeraudes, le toisant de façon confuse. C'était la première fois de toute sa carrière qu'il voyait un enfant avec de tels yeux ! Si la femme ne lui avait pas donné ce surnom, il l'aurait mépris et crut qu'il avait été adopté. Mise à part quelque trait de ressemblance quasi inexistant, il ne ressemblait en rien à la girafe.

« **Votre enfant à un regard magnifique, si je puis me permettre Madame** , complimenta-t-il. **Je sens que plus tard, il fera des ravages auprès de ces dames** » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil vers le petit.

Gêné par l'insistance du regard de l'étranger sur sa personne, le brun se cacha derrière la robe opaline de sa tante. Alors que le visage de cette dernière devenait livide, perdant son sourire face à cette remarque.

« **En fait, c'est mon** _ **neveu**_ , cracha-t-elle presque avec dégoût. **Mon fils, Dudley est ici** , elle pointa du doigt son garçon, occupé à admirer une fille ayant environ le même âge que lui, près des cabines d'essayages. **Dudley** , roucoula-t-elle pour attirer son attention.

– **Hein ?** » Fut d'ailleurs la réplique intelligente de son rejeton, en sortant de sa rêverie.

Le vendeur pâlit à la vue de l'éléphanteau. Les deux enfants côtes à côtes, sont le parfait opposé de l'un et de l'autre. Fortement développé, les tissus si serrés qu'ils moulaient encore plus ses rondeurs et les cheveux blonds luisants de gras. Il ressemblait d'avantage un porcelet avec une perruque blonde, qu'à un enfant.

« _Quand était la dernière fois que ce marmot s'était lavé les cheveux ?_ Se demanda le vendeur en grimaçant légèrement. _Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle cherche de nouveaux vêtements. Comment pouvait-il encore respirer avec ce qu'il avait sur le dos ?_

– **Hum, hum. Bien si vous voulez bien me suivre, je pense avoir une idée quant à ce qui pourrait lui aller aller** , déclara-t-il avec un sourire professionnel.

 _Enfin, déjà faudrait lui trouver quelque chose à sa taille… Il y a du boulot._ »

Diddy détestait faire les magasins de _vêtements_ avec sa mère. Toutes les fois où il essayait des habits, ces derniers l'étouffaient horriblement. De plus, les vendeurs ne faisaient rien pour l'aider, au contraire ! Ils renforçaient sa haine en lui rapportant d'autres habits de plus en plus larges. De l'autre côté du magasin, il pouvait apercevoir une fille dont il se sentait attiré plus tôt, se moquer de sa situation.

Honteux, il ne pouvait que subir. Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour trouver ce qu'il allait porter. Il opta donc pour un simple costume noir, ni trop moulant, ni trop lâche. Une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un nœud papillon ébène lui aussi. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique.

N'en pouvant plus, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse. Mais le vendeur les arrêta et kidnappa Harry, pour le pousser dans une cabine d'essayage.

« **Essaye ça mon petit !** s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Il n'allait pas laisser un si joli minois porter ces guenilles !

– **Mais-** allait répliquer sa tante, l'expression figé dans celle d'une carpe.

– **Ne vous en faites pas Madame, celui-ci est cadeau de la maison !** » Assura-t-il d'une voix séductrice, faisant rougir Pétunia.

Et sur ses mots, Harry timide ressortit avec un pantalon, un blazer et un nœud papillon vert forêt. Accordé avec une chemise blanche, dont un gilet d'une teinte plus foncé se trouvant par-dessus. Il lui fournit également des derbys marrons.

Admirant son chef d'œuvre, le vendeur maintenant à la caisse en compagnie de Mrs Dursley, laissa couler une larme de joie. Même la fillette que Dudley regardait plus tôt se sentait rougir à la vue du garçon. Et dire que tantôt, il ne ressemblait à rien. Fou de jalousie, Dudley renvoya son cousin dans la cabine et l'agrippa par le col avant de murmurer dangereusement :

« **Ne t'avise surtout pas de l'ensorceler avec tes charmes de monstre ! Sinon, tu sais ce qui va t'arriver…** », laissant la fin de sa phrase avec plein de sous-entendu. Il laissa un Harry effrayé, remettre ses habits d'origines à toute vitesse.

Au même moment, Pétunia prenait tout son temps pour payer le vendeur, croyant que ce dernier avait succombé à ses « charmes ».

Le lendemain arriva rapidement au grand bonheur ou malheur du garçon au cheveux ébouriffé.

Revêtu de son costume, fraîchement obtenu, il suivait les Dursley d'un pas tremblant. Le discours de son oncle plus tôt, lui restait encore dans la tête.

 **FLASH BACK**

« **Écoute-moi bien garçon,** commença-t-il d'une voix menaçante. **Nous allons à la résidence de mon patron, là-bas tu as intérêt de faire profil bas. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses tes trucs d'** _ **anomal,**_ **ni que tu touches quoi que ce soit ! Si jamais je te surprends en train de me désobéir ça va mal aller pour toi. »** Il finit sa tirade en indiquant sa ceinture, dont le fer luisait au soleil.

Le brun ne rata pas le regard malicieux que lui envoyait son cousin. Soupirant lamentablement, reconnaissant les premiers signes que ce n'était que le début, avant l'enfer. Le pire restait à venir.

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Il leur avait fallu une bonne heure avant de mettre les pieds sur la propriété, où se tenait la réception. Sa tante avait sorti l'une de ses plus belles robes et son oncle avait simplement mis un costume à sa taille, comme à son habitude. L'un des principaux problèmes que l'on rencontre, lorsqu'on est en surpoids, c'est que notre garde-robe ne contient jamais de vêtement adapté aux nombreux changements de morphologie.

Cependant, cela ne les empêchait pas d'afficher un air arrogant et de dévisager les autres invités, déjà présents. Très vite, Dudley aperçut d'autres enfants de son âge et fut ravi d'y trouver son crush du magasin. Sans demander la permission de ses parents, il alla la saluer. Marchant fièrement sur le grand tapis rouge, guidant vers l'entrée de la bâtisse. Malheureusement pour lui, il se prit les pieds dedans, puis tomba dans un bruit sourd.

Ayant attiré tout le monde avec sa nuisance sonore, tous les yeux étaient dirigés sur un Dudley rouge de honte, les yeux humides prêt à pleurer. Amusé de voir son bourreau dans un moment de faiblesse, Harry eu du mal à contenir son fou rire. Fou rire que son cousin ne rata pas à travers ses larmoiements. Tant bien que mal, le blond se releva sans grâce, ignorant les murmures sur son passage.

Soudain, une main forte agrippa violemment l'épaule du brun.

« **J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié notre** _ **conversation**_ **, mon garçon.**

– **Non Oncle Vernon,** répondit-il doucement en avalant difficilement sa salive.

– **Tu as intérêt, fais-toi discret, je ne veux plus t'avoir dans mes pattes ! »**

Harry obéit docilement en s'avançant presque en courant près du buffet, évitant soigneusement les gens sur son passage. Le regard dirigé vers ses chaussures, il ne vit pas qu'il fonçait tout droit vers quelqu'un. Ce qui devait arriva, il renversa la personne et tomba maladroitement sur elle. Il eut juste le réflexe de poser ses mains de chaque côté de l'autre silhouette, pour ne pas lui imposer tout son poids. Levant enfin les yeux du sol, ses iris émeraudes rencontrèrent deux billes azures. Profitant de cette occasion pour détailler attentivement sa victime, le corbeau reconnu immédiatement la fille sur laquelle Big D avait flashé. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître ces boucles d'ors et sa peau hâlée.

« **D-désolé,** s'excusa-t-il en rougissant, évitant le regard de son interlocuteur.

– **Ce n'est rien** » rassura la fille en esquissant un sourire, les joues cramoisies. _De plus près, il est vraiment mignon_ , pensa-t-elle.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse penser d'avantage, Dudley attrapa son cousin par les cheveux pour l'éloigner de son auto-proclamé « amoureuse ».

« **Je t'avais dit de rester loin d'elle le monstre ! »** Siffla-t-il, le visage rouge de colère.

N'approuvant pas le comportement du baleineau envers le beau garçon aux yeux verts, elle s'interposa rapidement entre les deux et s'exclama d'une voix froide :

« **Et qui t'es toi pour choisir avec qui je peux parler ?** s'exclama-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Comment est-ce que ce gamin pourri gâté osait-il interrompre sa chance d'en apprendre plus sur le brun ! **On n'est pas ami à ce que je sache !** »

Ressemblant à un cochon, portant une perruque prit en faute, il abandonna le gringalet qui tomba sur le sol, avant de se concentrer sur la blonde.

 _« Ce qu'elle est belle lorsqu'elle s'énerve…,_ furent les pensées du garçon blond.

– **Pas encore. Dudley Dursley »** se présenta-t-il en lui tendant sa main fièrement.

Harry grimaça de dégoût derrière son cousin. Il l'avait vu mettre sa main dans des endroits pas très hygiénique plus tôt, il plaignait cette inconnue si elle la prenait. Après, cela n'avait rien avoir avec lui. Il s'en fichait.

Voulant s'éloigner le plus vite possible de lui, il allait s'éclipser discrètement quand le son d'une puissante gifle se fit entendre.

« **Ne me touche pas ! Comment peux-tu me tendre la main alors que plutôt je t'ai vu en train de fouiller ton nez. T'es-tu au moins lavé les mains ?** Cracha-t-elle furieusement. **Je préfère rester en charmante compagnie,** elle prit la main d'un Harry imitant la carpe dans la sienne et poursuivit, **que d'être contaminé avec tes microbes.** »

Son cousin fumait littéralement de rage sur place. Au fur et à mesure du discours de la blonde, d'autres enfants ayant entendu la gifle avaient accouru pour voir le spectacle. Déjà que son arrivée sur le sol avait marqué plus d'un, si en plus il se faisait gifler en public, c'est sûr qu'il marquerait des mémoires ce soir. Inconscient du courroux qu'elle avait provoqué, la fillette repartie s'amuser, sa main gardant fermement celle du brun dans la sienne.

« **Tu vas me le payer, Potter...** »

Pendant ce temps, Harry, accompagné de Euphémia, alias Euphie comme elle voulait qu'il l'appelle, ne voyait plus les heures défiler. Depuis qu'il était petit, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un autre enfant auparavant. Dudley les faisait tous fuir ou les maltraitait au même titre que lui. Selon lui, il ne méritait pas que d'autres gens s'approchent de lui, sinon il risquait d'attraper son « anomalie ». Est-ce que si cette fille connaissait ses capacités, penserait-elle de la même façon que sa famille ?

Un sentiment de profonde tristesse grandit à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Sans le savoir, des larmes faisaient leurs chemins sur ses joues. S'apercevant de la présence des gouttes d'eau, Euphie sortit un mouchoir en tissu de l'une des poches de sa robe et les essuya.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, ma mère a plus d'influence que quiconque ici réuni. Elle ne permettra jamais à ce gamin prétentieux de te faire le moindre mal.** » déclara-t-elle confiante.

Harry ne put répondre, puisqu'une voix résonnant dans un micro l'interrompit alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

« **Chers invités, merci à vous d'avoir accepté notre invention en ce jour mémorable. En effet, notre entreprise familiale vient d'attendre ses 50 ans et tout cela n'aurait pas vu le jour sans vous, nos employés. Sans plus attendre, je vous invite à vous installer pour débuter le repas !** » Termina une dame élégamment vêtue d'une robe rouge sang, contrastant avec son teint pâle.

Le garçon ne fut pas le moins du monde surprit de voir tout le monde se précipiter vers le buffet à volonté, son oncle le premier. De là où il se tenait, il pouvait même le voir saliver devant un canard rôti. Absorbé dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas une silhouette noire venir dangereusement vers lui. La seule chose qu'il retint fut la sensation d'être poussé et divers arômes sucrés envahir son odorat. Et c'est à ce moment précis que l'information remonta vers son cerveau : Big D venait de le pousser ni plus ni moins dans la pièce montée.

Sa tante l'assassinat du regard, tandis que son mari accourrait difficilement vers lui, sa masse réduisant sa vitesse. Il vint lui saisir vigoureusement le bras, dans une tentative de l'éloigner du désastre, ne se souciant pas des regards curieux qu'il obtenait sur son passage. Le plus vieux jeta le gamin dans sa voiture, démarra, conduit une bonne dizaine de minute dans un silence pesant. Fou de rage, il appuya sévèrement sur la pédale de frein et le véhicule s'arrêta d'un mouvement brusque. Le moustachu sortit en claquant bruyamment la portière, rouvrit celle où se tenait Harry, le reprit par la peau du cou et le balança quand ils s'étaient assez enfoncés dans la vaste forêt.

 _Qu'est-ce que son oncle allait lui faire ?_

 _ **à suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **SONDAGE**_

Voulez-vous un **Harry x Edward** ou un _threesome_ **Harry x Edward x Jacob** ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteure :** **LaFolleLongue**

 **Genres :** Family & Romance

 **Couple :** Indéterminé, mais ce sera un **Slash**. **HOMOPHOBE S'ABSTENIR** , pour les chapitres à venir.

 **Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer :** **J.K Rowling & Stephenie Meyer**

 **NDA** **: Merci à tous pour vos retours sur ma fanfic !** Je vous remercie encore de suivre cette histoire et de m'avoir fait part de vos impressions, en espérant que ce chapitre continuera de vous donner l'envie de poursuivre votre lecture. Pour le moment je ne sais pas encore quand le chapitre suivant sera posté, donc d'ici là, merci de patienter.

* * *

 **/!\ AVERTISSEMENT /!\**

 **CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN PEU DE VIOLENCE, rien de graphique certes (je crois ?), MAIS DE LA VIOLENCE QUAND MÊME ET SUR UN ENFANT !**

* * *

 _ **to tame a bear**_

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Narration normale | « **Dialogue** » | _« Pensée »_

* * *

Terrassé, le regard vide, le petit garçon se laissa se faire malmener silencieusement. Au fond de lui, il n'avait qu'une envie se rebeller, dire ses quatre vérités en face et s'en aller l'esprit serein. Dommage pour lui, il ne fallait pas que de la volonté, mais du courage pour affronter son oncle. De plus ils se trouvaient seuls, dans un lieu sinistre, entourés d'animaux malsains qui patientaient dangereusement avant de les attaquer. Dans l'état de Vernon en ce moment, le brun ne pensait pas que cela lui importait.

« **Je t'avais prévenu Potter.** _ **UNE**_ **soirée. Tu devais rester tranquille pendant qu'** _ **UNE**_ **misérable soirée ! Tu m'as humilié devant tous mes collègues et pire encore devant mon** _ **patron**_ **! Non seulement on nous a forcé à t'accueillir gratuitement pendant cinq ans, mais il a fallu que tu sois un monstre !** Ses yeux verts devinrent vides à l'utilisation de ce mot.

 _Monstre_.

– **J'aurais dû persuader Pétunia de t'abandonner plus tôt dans un orphelinat. Mais non, elle m'a convaincu du contraire en disant tu serais utile ! La bonne blague ! Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien d'anormal qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que des monstruosités !** »

 _Anormal._

Ces deux mots clés se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête, se détachant complètement des hurlements de son oncle, alors que des larmes silencieuses débordaient de ses paupières baissées. Rapidement les coups virent accompagnés de cris d'agonis pour le receveur. L'homme utilisait tout ce qu'il trouvait sous la main pour le marquer férocement. Impossible de lutter contre son bourreau qui le retenait fermement. Subir était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Vernon ne fut satisfait que lorsque les hurlements de sa victime devinrent inexistants. Ce soir avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il allait mettre fin à toute cette mascarade qui n'aurait jamais eu lieu si sa femme avait pris la peine de l'écouter. Sans même se préoccuper si le brun respirait encore, il partit, laissant derrière lui le garçon évanouit, baignant dans son propre sang.

Ne supportant pas l'abus que subissait sans cesse son réceptacle, sa magie décida que c'était la fois de trop. Si personne n'allait le protéger, qui d'autre qu'elle pourrait mieux le faire ? Le monde des humains ne le méritait pas et elle allait en faire une affaire personnelle. Peu à peu, elle soigna et referma les blessures les unes après les autres. Faisant disparaître au passage, les cicatrices qui ne datait pas d'hier.

Si la baleine pensait qu'il allait marquer son sorcier comme il le voulait, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Il devrait plutôt se considérer chanceux de ne pas avoir eu à faire à elle. Dommage que le garçon soit trop jeune pour la manipuler et qu'elle ne puisse pas agir librement. Sinon croyez-la, elle leur aurait déjà réglé leur compte il y a des années lumières, à ces Moldus !

Mais là n'était plus le problème, elle refusait de laisser ces énergumènes exploiter son réceptacle, comme un sac à patate !

Soudain, une lumière blanche se propagea progressivement sur la fine silhouette enfantine, avant que cette dernière ne se change pour devenir beaucoup plus petite et… poilue. Intriguée par cette soudaine luminosité à travers les ténèbres, une créature à la fourrure épaisse s'approcha doucement, mais sûrement. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que l'odeur de la masse uniforme n'était pas répugnante comme les autres animaux, au contraire elle était douce. L'odeur propre et envoûtante d'un nouveau-né...

C'est justement sur ce quoi elle tomba un petit ourson au pelage ébène tout ébouriffé. Là, roulé en boule, seul, la nuit, à la merci de quelconque prédateur venant roder à cette heure tardive. Grognant à la pensée, elle se précipita, prit l'ourson par la peau du coup, avant de se réfugier aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait vers sa grotte. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse un des siens périr de façon solitaire, dans ces bois de cette manière. Il méritait mieux que ça.

L'entrée de sa tanière était à l'intérieur d'une série de pics montagneux, caché par-delà des arbres géants. Elle s'y faufila agilement et déposa tendrement son fardeau dans un coin. En l'examinant de plus près, elle put voir une tâche blanche de forme étrange sur le haut de sa tête. Le seul contraste apparent présent sur sa crinière ténébreuse. Un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge tandis qu'elle s'interrogeait sur la provenance de cette cicatrice. Son museau vint renifler le petit, à la recherche de blessure qu'elle aurait pu manquer.

Même si le gamin avait une odeur délicieuse, il n'empêchait qu'une bonne toilette était nécessaire, pensa-t-elle en regardant sa fourrure couverte de boues et de feuilles. S'asseyant, elle le reprit par la nuque avec ses dents pour le placer sur ses pattes. Entreprenant un toilettage soigneux du petit, nettoyant sans effort ce qui la dérangeait plus tôt. Satisfaite, elle allait le remettre à sa place, quand le faible ronchonnement du brun émit suite à la perte de chaleur, lui fit gémir dans son sommeil. Le regard attendrit, elle essaya de trouver une bonne position pour le blottir contre elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle put entendre un soupire d'aise de son protégé, qu'elle se permit de tomber dans les bras de Morphée à son tour.

Au réveil de Harry le lendemain, il fut surpris d'être enveloppé dans quelque chose de de doux et de chaleureux. Ce sentiment était loin d'être désagréable, mais ce fait rare renforça sa peur. Auparavant, jamais sa famille ne lui avait prêté de couverture, alors qu'est-ce qui le couvrait ? Curieux, il tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux encore ensommeillées et tomba sur ce qui semblait être un pelage. Il était de plus en plus sceptique par la provenance de cette fourrure. Il voulut l'explorer pour découvrir le propriétaire de cette dernière. Malheureusement, il trébucha, tête la première sur le sol dur de la grotte, fit une roulade avant de terminer sa chute en plein ventre.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, son corps refusait de lui répondre comme avant. La surprise put se lire sur son visage, pendant qu'il se rendait compte que son corps s'était métamorphosé. Comme par… magie ? Il s'amusa à redécouvrir ce dont il était capable de faire, ainsi que d'apprendre à utiliser ses nouveaux appendices sur le dessus de sa tête. Curieusement, il courba puis déplia répétitivement ses oreilles, comme pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation.

C'est dans cette situation que l'autre animal se réveilla, en le sentant s'agiter. Elle le couvait avec une expression attendrie. Et pour l'expliquer, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir de petit et rare était les fois où elle en avait croisé. Mais si elle en avait eu, elle était persuadée qu'il serait comme lui. Étant épuisé la veille, elle n'avait pu visualiser la couleur de ses iris. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient dans la pénombre de la tanière, formant un contraste charmeur avec son pelage lui aussi ébène.

« _Il est parfait. »_ pensa-t-elle.

Un grognement sourd en provenance du ventre de l'ourson la sortie de ses pensées.

« **Tu as faim** , dit-elle d'une voix douce en poussant gentiment le petit avec son museau.

– **N-non** , répondit-il rapidement. Bizarrement, cet ours n'effrayait pas Harry. Il dégageait une aura relaxante qui le rassurait, lui donnant une sensation de chaleur. Presque… maternelle ? A l'aise, il cessa toutes questions sur les changements qu'il avait subi.

– **Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation**. Continua-t-elle en le fixant directement.

– **D-désolé** , fit-il timidement, ses oreilles tombant sur son crâne. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le gamin savait qu'il devait se soumettre. Suivant ses instincts, il baissa la tête, lorsqu'une patte imposante vint la remonter gentiment.

– **Il n'y a pas de quoi t'excuser gamin** , rigola-t-elle, d'humeur joyeuse. Ce petit était vraiment adorable. **Viens, on va chasser !**

– **Chasser ?** Demanda-t-il curieusement en penchant sa tête sur le côté, dans la confusion.

– **Chasser. »** confirma l'autre ours, en sortant de la grotte, suivit de près par une petite touffe ébouriffée.

Sur le chemin, l'ours expérimenté prenait un malin plaisir à apprendre au petit, tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur la survie. Quand ils passèrent près d'un arbre, elle ne put contenir son envie et fonça sur le premier qu'elle croisa. Elle frotta énergiquement son dos contre les écorces avant qu'une sensation bienfaitrice ne l'envahisse, lui faisant lâcher un grognement de satisfaction. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas gratté le dos.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Questionna l'ourson, intrigué.

– **Il m'est difficile d'accéder à mon dos. Alors je me sers des écorces des arbres le faire et ça marche très bien,** assura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. **Tu devrais essayer. »** invita-t-elle.

Méfiant, Harry s'approcha lentement de l'arbre en le reniflant, peu convaincu par les arguments de la femelle. Il se mit dos au sapin, copiant les mouvements exercés par l'animal. Immédiatement, il vit où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir, lorsqu'il se sentit envahir par diverses émotions positives. Ça marchait plus tôt bien. Il se dandina plus confortablement contre le pied, convaincu par cette nouvelle méthode, sous l'œil amusé de l'autre animal.

De l'autre coin de l'œil, elle croisa un cerf bien dodu qui broutait. En un éclair, il se trouvait mort à terre, chevauché par l'ours imposant. Elle avait pris soin de faire des mouvements fluides mais ralentis, pour que l'ourson puisse mémoriser les gestes et les reproduire plus tard.

« **Pour bien chasser, tu dois suivre 3 étapes simples** , commença-t-elle en lui tendant un morceau de viande saignant, qu'il s'empressa de manger sans se poser de question. **Tout d'abord, tu dois repérer ta proie, ainsi qu'examiner l'environnement qui t'entoure. Tu dois faire attention à ce détail puisqu'une simple brandille,** elle en prit un parterre et l'écrasa brutalement, **peut tout gâcher en une fraction de seconde.** Le brun hocha vivement la tête, en y prenant note intérieurement pour plus tard. **La suivante consiste à immobiliser ta proie. Dans ce cas tu peux te servir de ta masse comme un avantage, si tu attaques plus petit que toi. Mais fais attention, puisqu'elle pourra également être ton point faible. Si tu vois que ta proie se débat un peu trop, tu peux passer à l'étape suivante : c'est-à-dire l'abattre en un coup de griffe ou de croc dans ses points vitaux. »**

Pendant qu'il se dépêchait d'assouvir sa faim, il se mit du sang partout. Voyant cela, la femelle se dirigea vers lui en roulant des yeux et entreprit de le nettoyer. Le petit se laissa faire, presque en ronronnant. Il se sentait vraiment en sécurité avec cet ours.

« **Des points vitaux ?**

– **Un simple petit coup dans cette zone et ton adversaire sera à terre en moins de deux. Cela pourrait t'être très utile durant des combats.** »

L'ourson acquiesça, perdu dans ses pensées. S'il avait appris cela plus tôt, il aurait peut-être pu se défendre contre son oncle...

Le lendemain vint rapidement au grand plaisir de la femelle et au déplaisir de l'ourson. Ils se tenaient tous les deux au bord d'une rivière, la première voulait forcer le petit à prendre un bain, tandis que ce dernier s'obstinait du contraire.

« **Nooooon** , grogna le corbeau. **Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me baigner, d'abord ? Tu m'as fait une toilette pas plus tard qu'hier !**

– **Justement** , insista la plus vielle. **Tu n'as pris qu'une** _ **toilette**_ **. Maintenant, plonge dans cette eau avant que je ne t'y force moi-même !** Grognant de frustration, elle le prit par la peau du coup et l'emmena vers l'eau froide. Le gosse luttait, ne voulant pas être mouillé.

– **Je ne veux pas !** Cria-t-il en se débattant vainement. La femelle prit pitié de lui et le lâcha. Il s'éloigna rapidement d'elle en boudant, dans une mimique qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver mignonne.

– **Et pourquoi ?** Rétorqua-t-elle ironiquement.

– …

– **C'est juste de l'eau, ça ne va pas te tuer de prendre un bain !** » râla-t-elle.

Tout à coup, les Flash Back de quand il était chez son ancienne famille lui revinrent en mémoire, alors qu'il fusillait du regard, les petites vagues qui frappaient contre les rochers.

 **Flash Back**

Âgé de 3 ans, durant sa chute en descendant du tabouret devant le réchaud, Harry venait de renverser la lourde poêle remplie de bacons et d'œufs.

« **POOOOTTTER** , beugla l'hystérique. **Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! À cause de ton gâchis mon Dudlynouchet n'aura pas de petit déjeuner !** »

Elle arracha la poêle toujours dans les mains du garçon, puis envoya le peu de contenant restant sur le pauvre garçon. N'en ayant pas terminé avec lui, elle lui assena des coups avec son ustensile jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se lever. Dursley en profita à son tour pour verser son reste de lait sur lui au lieu de le jeter dans l'évier comme à son habitude.

« **Diddy ! Il ne faut pas gaspiller la nourriture. »** le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment en l'embrassant sur le front.

Toujours assis sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux, le garçon pleurait silencieusement, le corps parcourus de sanglots et d'hématomes.

« **Retourne dans ton placard immédiatement, je ne veux plus te voir !** »

Dès que son oncle revint du travail, sa tante s'empressa de raconter la mésaventure du matin. Furieux, il hurla le nom du garçon à plein poumon, qui s'empressa de venir à lui non sans commencer à trembler. Il l'empoigna par les cheveux, l'emmena bruyamment jusque-là salle de bain, le jeta dans la baignoire et la remplit. Une aura menaçante tourbillonnait autour de son oncle, renforçant ses tremblements. Ses yeux perçants, le regardant sombrement, ne faisait rien pour les calmer. Visiblement, il attendait que la baignoire finisse de se remplir.

« **Pawdon Onque Vewnon,** bredouilla-t-il, apeuré.

– **Pourquoi es-tu désolé mon garçon ?** Sa question paraissait innocente, mais son regard en disait long sur ses attentions.

– **Pawce que j'ai fait tombé le petit-dézeuner, mon oncle.** Murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, en baissant les yeux remplis de larmes contenues.

– **Qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris ?**

– **De… de pas… gaspiller la nouwituwe.**

– **Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

– **J'ai… j'ai gaspillé la nouwituwe… »** Un sanglot lui échappa.

En ayant marre du gamin pleurnicheur, la baleine ferma le robinet fermement et le saisit par ses cheveux.

« ' **te plaît onque Vewnon, pawdon mon onque !** Plaida Harry en fondant définitivement en larme.

– **Je ne vais pas te pardonner Potter ! Ce n'est pas toi qui paies la nourriture et pourtant tu te permets de la faire tomber par terre ! Espèce de bon à rien** , il cogna sa tête contre le bord de la baignoire, faisant lâcher un cri de douleur à sa victime. **Tu n'es qu'un** _ **monstre**_ **qui ne mérite pas d'être nourri !** »

Pris d'une envie soudaine, Vernon lui fit plonger la tête dans l'eau, l'y laissant pendant vingt secondes exactement. Il les compta soigneusement à haute voix, faisant exprès d'en rajouter quelques-unes, avant de le laisser respirer à peine deux secondes, pour le faire replonger. À mainte et mainte reprise, il s'amusa à répéter l'opération sadiquement. Savourant les plaintes de son neveu, camouflées par l'eau.

Ce dernier était devenu rouge à cause du manque d'air et respirait difficilement. Et pour cause, beaucoup d'eau était entré dans sa gorge, alors qu'il essayait de se débattre des prises de son oncle.

Depuis ce jour traumatisant, Harry avait une peur bleue de l'eau.

 **Fin du Flash Back**

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même en allant craintivement vers l'ours à la fourrure moins sombre. Il lui quémanda un réconfort qu'elle s'empressa de lui donner. La femelle ours s'inquiétait. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement du cub, ni sa mine suppliante plus tôt. C'était un mystère de plus à rajouter sur sa liste mentale, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à résoudre.

Premièrement :il avait été abandonné. S'il y avait bien une règle d'or chez les animaux, toutes espèces confondues : on n'abandonne jamais un petit _volontairement_ , peu importe la raison. Et quiconque pourrait témoigner, cette règle existait belle et bien.

Deuxièmement : celui-ci était effrayé par l'eau. Encore du jamais vu.

S'il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans l'eau, comment comptait-il manger du saumon ? _LE_ poisson par excellence, à ne pas manquer quand on est ours. La _base_ même de leur plat. D'ailleurs, en parlant de poisson, son ventre lui rappela à l'ordre en grognant fortement. Cela fit sursauter le petit qui rigola, lui décrochant un sourire.

Lentement, elle s'avança vers l'eau, l'ourson bien cramponné à son dos, comme s'il avait peur de la lâcher. L'eau était à peine profonde, lui arrivant à peine jusqu'au coude. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer, mais s'il voulait grandir et devenir fort, il devait surmonter ses peurs. En tant qu'aîné avec des années devant elle, c'était son rôle de le guider.

« **Chut** , murmura-t-elle affectivement, **tu n'as rien à craindre. Regarde** » elle fit des mouvements dans l'eau qui troubla leurs reflets.

Un poisson passa au même moment. Elle l'envoya dans l'air d'un coup de patte précis, avant de le saisir avec ses crocs en un temps records. Regardant le poisson avec un air affamé, il descendit, s'accrochant cette fois-ci à l'une de ses pattes avant. Il allait croquer dedans, quand elle engloutit le poisson, sous l'air abasourdi du petit.

« **Non, non, non. Si tu en veux, tu dois te servir toi-même.** Déclara-t-elle, une expression sérieuse inscrite sur son visage.

Ce dernier retourna sur son perchoir précédent. Il n'avait pas faim finalement. Voyant que son cub n'était pas prêt d'y aller sans son aide, elle le fit tomber directement dans l'eau en s'asseyant. Détestant la sensation d'être mouillé, il accourra dans les bras de la femelle qui le poussa. En ce faisant, il sentit quelque chose d'écailleux lui touché le dos. Intrigué par cette sensation inconnue, il en chercha la cause et découvrit un poisson aussi gros que sa patte le toiser du regard.

Toute peur de l'eau disparue, il entreprit de courir après lui, n'aimant pas la façon dont il le regardait. L'autre ours admirait la scène fièrement, heureuse d'avoir pu faire avancer son cub. Ce dernier tombait un bon nombre de fois, percutant dans des petits cailloux qu'il ne remarquait pas à cause de l'eau. Elle alla chasser de son côté, le laissant joyeusement dépenser son énergie, tandis qu'elle allait se goinfrer dans un coin.

Il revint plus d'un quart plus tard vers elle, le poisson bien capturé entre ses crocs, la démarche fière. Quand il vit la tonne d'arêtes près du corps de la femelle, il en fut tellement surpris qu'il ouvre la bouche. Sa proie en profita pour fuir loin de lui.

« **Non !** Ronchonna-t-il, dégoûté, en s'asseyant rageusement sur le sol.

– **La prochaine fois, mange-le directement au lieu de me le montrer.** Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

– **Oui, mais je voulais te le donner** , répondit-il avec une moue adorable.

– **Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras l'occasion de m'en donner plein plus tard. En attendant, mange ça** , elle glissa un petit tas de poissons bien dodu vers lui, qu'il s'empressa d'engloutir. **Doucement, tu vas t'étouffer avec les arêtes sinon !** Fit l'ours en rigolant gentiment.

– **D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?** Interloquée par cette nouvelle question, elle prit du temps pour répondre. Personne ne lui donné de nom et jamais personne auparavant ne lui avait posé cette question.

– **Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux…**

– **Hm,** Harry réfléchit de nouveau, **je peux t'appeler Maman ?** Fit-il timidement, en rajoutant rapidement **tu es la seule à t'être bien occupé de moi sans me connaître. En plus je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens en sécurité près de toi et je ne veux pas être éloigné de toi…** tout en disant ça, l'ourson commença à renifler tristement. Et c'était vrai. Personne n'avait pris la peine de le nourrir ou de le nettoyer chez les Dursley.

Ce fut suffisant pour que la brune perdre tous ses moyens. Harry se vit rapidement envelopper dans une source de chaleur et n'hésita pas à refermer lui aussi sa prise autour d'elle. Définitivement, ce gamin allait courir à sa perte. Pesant le pour et le contre intérieurement, elle avait besoin de compagnie, alors pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle s'était déjà attachée à cette boule de poils ébouriffée dès le moment où elle l'avait accueillie.

« **Maintenant et à jamais tu resteras mon cub.** » murmura-t-elle fièrement à son fils adoptif, la voix enrouée d'émotion.

Peu importe quiconque essayerait de le lui enlever, il faudrait d'abord passer sur son corps avant de l'emmener !

Plus elle y pensait, plus la femelle ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle il avait été abandonné ! Seul les demi-deux jambes étaient capables de laisser leur petit dans un lieu inconnu, pas des animaux. Rien que le fait d'y penser, la rage grandissait progressivement en elle. Toujours dans ses pattes, Harry dû le sentir puisqu'il commença a trembler comme une feuille. Inquiète, elle demanda :

« **Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?**

– **T-tu me détestes ?** Le petit leva sa tête vers elle et elle y put lire une expression résignée et désespérée.

– **Mais non** , elle l'attira de nouveau dans une étreinte. **Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?**

 _Je suis un monstre._

Puisqu'il n'avait pas envie d'employer ce mot, il inventa autre chose.

– **Tu grognais…, je pensais pas que tu me détestais** , il se laissa se faire bercer.

– **Je ne grognais pas à cause de toi cub, enfin pas entièrement.** Voyant les yeux émeraudes devenir interrogateur, elle poursuivit : **je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu ais été abandonné.**

– **Mais si je ne l'avais pas été, je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de te rencontrer !** s'exclama-t-il.

– **Imagine une seconde que je ne t'avais pas découvert ! Que penses-tu qu'il serait passé ?** »

Le petit ne put répondre puisqu'il était déjà tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Se résignant à son sort, elle le prit par la peau du coup en soupirant, retournant dans sa grotte.

« _Et avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de lui demander son nom..._ » pensa la plus vielle en taquinant la truffe humide de son désormais fils.

 _ **à suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **SONDAGE**_

Voulez-vous un **Harry x Edward** ou un _threesome_ **Harry x Edward x Jacob** ?

Lors du dernier chapitre, il y a eu 11 voies pour le threesome et 4 pour un HPEC !

 **Le Sondage est toujours ouvert pour le SHIP à venir !**


End file.
